Aishiteru Inuyasha, My Beloved
by xInsanityxOfxLove
Summary: When Inuyasha displays affection to the new girl Kagome's anger just happens to bring the new girl and him together InuxOC


"Itori! Come back here right now! I know you two have something going on! Why, why did you betray me!" Kagome yelled practically on the verge of tears. 'Gosh! It was nothing and she won't believe me! He just looked at me and kissed me on the cheek! It was just politeness..or was it...'

Flashback

"Alright everyone, I'm going to head into bed. I'm tired and I want to train tomorrow," you told everyone finishing with a yawn. Walking over to the porch Inuyasha followed you and gave your sleepy form a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Inuyasha." you replied before walking down the street. Kagome now practically in tears ran out of the room and followed you not understanding why it was never her...

End of Flashback

"Kagome! It was nothing we're just friends!" you shouted back getting impatient. "Well fine, I still don't believe you.. Why must he always fall for others..." you heard Kagome mutter as she walked away sadly. Sighing you continued on deeper into the forest. The sounds and sights of life in the forest always relaxed you. It was a way to get away from everything, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, all their annoying fights. Relationships made no sense to you. 'Tch, what is love anyway.' At a very young age it was normal for you to witness your mother's daily beatings from your father. It hurt you to see her cry out in pain but you had no power over your father. 'Mother kept on living for me so I could grow and be happy. Can't really say i'm happy now.' Continuing on into the middle of the forest you found your secret spot.

This isolated area was your favorite place to rest. Trees formed in a circle around a meadow filled with all sorts of wildlife ranging from flowers to shrubs. Sitting in the clearing you could easily see the clear sky filled with glittering diamonds, stars. In the middle of the meadow you worked on relaxing all of your muscles.

Feet. Check. Legs. Check. Snap. Raising your head up you got into a fighting stance looking for the source of the noise. You were always taught to keep your guard up and ready incase of an ambush or attack. Straining your eyes into the shadows you saw nothing. Relaxing your arms and shoulders you became less tense until a claw climbed over your shoulder.

Inuyasha popping out of the trees smashed the scaly claw and it fell to the ground twitching. 'Eww' was all you could think though your face remained expressionless. "So dog breath, what are you doing out here?" He twitched at the all to familair nickname and he replied with a "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." You sighed and laid back down staring at the sky, until that flashback of Kagome's hurt and confused face popped into your mind again. Sitting up and glaring deeply at Inuyasha he looked at you with a lost expression. Poking him in the chest you growled in a low voice, "Do you know how much trouble you cause me?"

He sat up taking a defensive position, crossing his arms, and glared back. "Now would you care to explain exactly what you mean?"

"Well let's just start with...have you ever noticed anyone elses feelings besides yourself? Acting all affectionate towards me in front of Kagome wasn't really smart now was it?" His glare turned to one of shock as you noticed what you just said. He wasn't THAT dense, he was smart enough to pick out what you meant by the in front of Kagome thing. "Uh, forget I just said that..." Regaining his pose you continued on. "Besides, why don't you like her? She's pretty, smart, fun to be around, caring, and many other things." He looked back at you and said while staring into your eyes, "Simple, I like someone else. Now, before you say anything. How come YOU don't like anyone? Your always alone and isolating yourself from humans."

You laughed, "Me? Liking someone? Impossible. I don't believe in love and I don't believe in crushes. It's a waste of time and just gives the other person control over you.." He looked at you curiously wondering why you get quieter at the end.

Snapping your head up you finished saying, "I suggest you go back and tell Kagome what really happened. Seriously, it's not like you would have feelings for me anyway." In the blink of an eye, his face was less than a inch away from yours. "What makes you think that?" he replied in a low, husky tone. Shivers ran up your spine at his voice and how close you wear. Trying to lean back you made the mistake of looking into his eyes and getting caught in his hypnotizing golden hues. He learned closer and closer..

In the Trees

"Sango, look! They're kissing!" Shippo whispered happily to Sango who was crouching down by Miroku. "Ya, they are.." Sango replied with a heavy voice. "Sango. whats the matter? Shouldn't we be happy for them?" He was practically squealing with excitement for Itori.

"I am, it's just, I don't think Kagome will be to happy about this. She's made so many sacrifices for him. She's put up with his obsession with Kikyou and she can't hold off much longer..." Shippo, realization dawning on him, let out a small oh.

Back to You

With each second he was getting more passionate and he was declaring dominance over you. At first you were just surprised but it was more enjoyable now and you were actually okay with everything. Slipping his tongue against your bottom lip you let out a gasp which he took advantage of by slipping his tongue in. Exploring your mouth you soon engaged in a "tongue war" As he lifted up his hand to caress your cheek you pulled away with a flinch which he unfortunately noticed.

You were scared. Even though it made no sense you thought he was going to slap you. Throughout the 15 years of your life you had seen that move to many times. "Itori, what's wrong?" he asked with concern evident in his voice. You took in a few breaths and just whispered the word parents. His eyes held understanding and sympathy which you took comfort in."Shh, it's ok, I would never hurt you." he shushed you bringing you close. You laid your head against his chest and he nuzzled his head in your hair. After sitting together for a few moments you heard him whisper "Ashiteru..Itori." You tensed, did you love him? After all these years of not believing in love was it possible for you to love another. He waited quietly for your response afraid at what he might hear.

Coming to a decision, you snuggled up closer wanting his body heat and mumbled "I love you too..." before falling asleep in your beloved's arms...

(YAY! FIRST INUYASHA ONE-SHOT SO FREAKIN PROUD! Hoped ya'll like it.. Quick summary- Kagome finally accepts she'll never get Inuyasha he he he, and Inu/Ito get happily married and he marks her as his mate! Also, they kill Naraku and settle down. Sango and Miroku have 30 kids while Kagome marries some dude.)


End file.
